


About Last Night

by AgelessWriter



Series: Through Martian Eyes [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All implied - Freeform, Flashback Fic sort of, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con, i mean it is, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: J'onn is having a normal day as Hank Henshaw. He's getting re-qualified for his job; physical done, eye exam, written test on procedures, weapons accuracy, etc.Then Libertine attacks a school group on a museum tour, a field trip. And Caleb winds up in the hospital after Libertine shows off a new skill. He can bring up some of the more embedded memories. Those hidden away.Caleb doesn't react well, and J'onn finds out things he never knew about his husband.





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the series. Like... three or four years before the series.

**About Last Night**

J’onn hit the target. One. Two. Three. Three shots. Two in the head. One in the heart. Bang. Bang. Bang.

            The bell sounded, he took off his safety gear (not that he needed them with Earth’s primitive weapons) and glanced at his score. A feeling of smugness overcame him. “I take it I passed?” He asked. The agent nodded.

            “Yes, sir. You are still ready for duty.” J’onn gave a smile to Vasquez.

            “Good. In that case, I’ll be taking my lunch break. That’s the third test I’ve had to take today.” She snorted.

            “That’s what happens when you let things slide. You have to keep everything together. Otherwise, someone else will have to take your place.” She warned. J’onn sighed.

            “I know. I know.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            He finished the sandwich he’d packed and was working on the pack of cookies he’d brought when the news caught his attention.

            Everything seemed to speed up and slow down simultaneously. His phone ringing from Adara’s tone.

            He answered, unable to look away from the screen. “Are you seeing this?” Adara asked, voice laden with fear and… Anger. No… Fury.

            “I am. I… I’m leaving the DEO now.”

            “Can I please take him out?”

            “No. I… I need to speak with your father. I… I have to be there.” J’onn hung up, moving quickly. Almost as fast as Clark.

            Agents looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on. But he couldn’t speak. Didn’t have time. He did look for Danvers though. Telling her simply “Something’s come up and you’re in charge.” Then he left.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            He hated hospitals. Not only could they uncover secrets no one needed to know, but they held the balance of life and death. Too much power.

            “I need to see my husband. Caleb Williams.” J’onn spoke, trying to keep his voice level. He kept trying to telepathically link to Caleb, but he was shut out. Not a good sign. Never a good sign.

            The nurse at the desk gave him a look. He wanted to growl. He didn’t have time for bigotry. Not right now. “Caleb Williams. I’m one of his contacts. Hank Henshaw.” He spoke again. “If it helps, I have a badge.” He allowed venom to seep into that last comment.

            The nurse looked over something on her computer. A file. “Room 241. He’s stable, but he’s not awake.”

            “Thank you.” J’onn replied curtly, heading for the room in question. “ _241\. 241. 241… there we are._ ”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Caleb was attached to a monitor and an IV. Asleep. But it wasn’t good dreams. J’onn could tell.

            The way his eyes seemed to twitch, how his hands seemed to clench, how the lights seemed to flicker on occasion. (Not demons or ghosts… Psychic energy with nowhere to focus. Thanks, Zatanna.)

            J’onn took his hand, hoping a known presence would soothe him. He could almost feel how hard Caleb was clenching his hand. “It’s okay… It’s okay…” He soothed. His phone vibrated. A text from Adara.

            He responded quickly, saying he was with Caleb and that she could _patrol_ for the man responsible, but she was not to engage with them. (Stay with Lynn when you’re done.)

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “I won’t do it.” A voice spoke. J’onn stirred awake at the voice. Caleb. He focused on his husband, watching as the other man seemed to be struggling.

            “I won’t do it. I don’t wanna testify… I just wanna go home…” He sounded softer, whinier. Younger. Vulnerable. J’onn frowned.

            “Testify for what?” He asked, keeping his voice low. Soothing. “You don’t have to testify to anything.”

            “I know. I know…” He sounded distressed, far away. J’onn swallowed, taking his hand again.

            “Caleb… Caleb… It’s a dream… It’s okay.” He thought for a moment. Surely he could… He could enter the dream, make it better…

            He closed his eyes, focusing on Caleb. Focusing on dreams.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

_It was dark. He figured it would be, since Caleb was blind. But the sounds. The smells._

_Booze was apparent. The stench of alcohol wafting in the air. Some other smell… Smoke? Sirens blaring._

_Screams. Shouts of “no.” and “this isn’t fun” ringing in his ears. Laughter. Shrieks of pain. More sirens. Hospital noises. Beeps of machines._

_“You were almost paralyzed, young man… Do you know what that means?” a doctor spoke._

_“I do. Means can’t walk.” A small voice spoke, drugged sounding._

_“Who did this to you?”_

_“No one… Fell.”_

_“You can’t fall and make a scar like that Caleb.” The doctor sounded concerned._

_“I fell.”_

_“You’re mother hurt you… Didn’t she?” Silence. J’onn swallowed. He knew Caleb’s relationship with his biological mother was strained but for her to hurt him like that… The scar down his back… From her?_

_“She didn’t mean too. She doesn’t… She doesn’t know what she’s doing.” The small voice defended her._

_Something seemed to change. No more hospitals._

_“You have to tell us what happened, Caleb. What happened to you may have happened to someone else.”_

_“Nothing happened… No one needs to be in trouble.” A slightly older sounding voice answered._

_“Caleb… You told the officer at your school that someone told you those ‘touches’ were supposed to happen. Who told you that? Has someone been touching you?”_

_“I said nothing happened!” There was a scream, something blowing up._

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn winced. His head ached and his hearts… How could Caleb have never said..? He glanced, seeing Caleb having shot up in bed, holding to himself. He was shaking, breathing heavy. J’onn reached out.

            “Caleb. Breathe. In. Hold. Out. Hold. Breathe with me.” J’onn cooed, trying to get Caleb to focus on him. The other man tried, his body still shaking. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay, now, Caleb. Nothing can hurt you here.”

            “How much…?” Caleb asked. J’onn tilted his head.

            “What do you mean?” Caleb swallowed, looking up.

            “How much do you know? I know you were in my head, J’onn. We’ve been married long enough, I know what your psychic signature is. So tell me. How much do you know?” He asked, voice cracking.

            “I… Know enough… Why… Did you never tell me?” Caleb shook his head.

            “I never wanted to tell anyone.” He took a shaky breath. “You don’t tell Adara either. Okay? Just don’t.”

            “I wouldn’t. I will tell no one.” He placed his hand in Caleb’s. “I do wish… You’d speak to me about it…” Caleb swallowed.

            “Are the kids okay? Libertine… He… He attacked. I think he’s picked up on some empathetic abilities of his own… It’s what he attacked me with before…” Caleb trailed. “Are they okay?”

            “None of the children were injured. They are worried about you though. Principal Weatherly said they’re making cards and going to send them to the house…” J’onn answered. Caleb swore.

            “How long have I been out?”

            “A day at most… Maybe two. I… Lost track. Adara’s been with Lynn, before you freak out. And… She’s been doing patrols.” Caleb swore again.

            “She’s 16. She’s not old enough to be on her own like that. Not against him.” He was shaken, still worried.

            “Okay. Then when you feel up to it, you can go against him. Or… I could make a call to a certain Bat…” Caleb shook his head.

            “No. We don’t need him or his robins getting more traumatized than they already are.” He placed his head in his hands. “Think they’ll let me go soon?”

            “Only one way to find out… If nothing else, I can play the badge card…” Caleb gave a smile.

            “I knew I loved you for a reason.” A joke. Good sign. Great sign. J’onn chuckled.

            “I’m sure there’s more than one reason…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Libertine had been apprehended by Psyche and Divinero and Adara was over at a friend’s house for a birthday sleepover. (It was a weekend. No school, no responsibilities except to text them to let her know they were all safe.)

            Caleb slipped beside J’onn, moving to make them both seated on the couch. J’onn frowned. “You okay?” Caleb took a breath.

            “I’m… Not okay. Libertine shook me up… As you know…” He swallowed. “I didn’t have a happy childhood. You know that. You knew I didn’t like to talk about anything before I was with Lynn… And that’s because my biological mother allowed a lot of things to happen to me. Hell, she instigated some of it.”

            J’onn froze, anger rising again. How could any parent allow something to happen to their child? Let alone be the cause of their pain?

            “But you were right, in the hospital. It is okay now, and I do need to talk to you about it. You deserve to know.” He gave a weak smile. “And it’s not like she can hurt me anymore… She… She passed away before Adara was born. Her liver finally gave out from her abuse.” He took J’onn’s hand.

            “But I want you to promise me something before I start my sob story.” He looked to J’onn’s face… Or where he’d think it was. “I don’t want you to treat me any differently. I am who I am. And I’m not… I’m not fragile. Shaken, sure… But I’m okay. I’m not… I’m not someone who needs constant monitoring or anything like that.” J’onn kissed his cheek, pulling Caleb closer.

            “I never thought that of you, Caleb. I only wanted to be able to be there for you.” Caleb gave a smile, a real one, and squeezed his hand.

            “Good. So… Let’s start from the scar on my back…”


End file.
